Hatfields & McCoy's: Tough blood
by MandieJackson
Summary: Helena Marie Burns and her little sister, Nala, head back to their McCoy cousins, from North Carolina. Both of them get dragged in the fued between the Hatfield and McCoy familes. One fancies a McCoy son, while the other fancies a Hatfield. Both girls become friendly with the whole Hatfield family. Sequeal to the still-in-process story, 'I will never know any kind of peace'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. Do not fret, I am not leaving the Cap and Allisyn story. I am simply going to do both. However; I've had this story on my mind for too long, I just had to start it! This story's characters will NOT be mentioned in "I will never know peace". I am simply using Allisyn's name because there are way to many 'Nancys'. Lol. Allisyn will also play Cap's wife, and whatever happeneds to her in the other story, will take place in this story, because the events I made in that story, happend to Nancy. I'm sorry if that's confusing. Consider this a sequel-type story. **

I was riding in the carriage with my little sister, Nala for days. It was real dark out, and it was chilly. Nala's moon colored hair was shining in the little moon light we had. She was only thirteen. I was fifteen. She had fallen asleep, so I made her body fall into my lap, hoping it would keep her a little more comfortable and warm. We were on our way to Kentucky to live with our cousins. Our parents had gotton killed in a bad accident I'd rather not talk about. . . . I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I awoke by my little sister tugging at me. "C'mon sis, wake up, wake up! Were here, were here!" she exclaimed. I groaned and opened my heavy, exhausted eyes. "Nalaaaa." She giggled at my groaning. I hopped out of the carriage, payed and thanked the strange man who took us here, and grabbed my littles sister's hand. I glanced at the cabin I hadn't been at since I was seven. "Wow. They really cleaned this place up." I said aloud. "That we did." I heard a familiar but deeper voice, say. I turned around and gasped. "Calvin!" I exclaimed happily and hugged him tightly. "How the _hell_ are you, lil cuz?" he said, hugging me so tightly. See, me and Calvin had been best friends since we was little. "I've been alright, Calvin." I laughed. We dazed for alittle while, both smiles on our faces. My, he grew handsome. Finally, he looked over to my little sister. "Nala! My God, you've grown up so much." he said, ruffling her hair.

She giggled and he picked her up, and spun her around. He put her down, and looked to the cabin and called, "Ma! Pa! Helena and Nala're here!" No sooner after he called that, the door slammed open and a ton of people came out. I hardly reconized them. "My lord, Helena!" Randall said and hugged me. I've always been told I was his favorite neice. "Nala!" Sally called out and hugged her tightly. Josie, the oldest, came out and twirled Nala. "You've grown so pretty!" her, Mary, and Trinnie all told her. I looked down. Everyone always fussed over her. Jim lifted up my chin. "Hey there, beautiful. It's been forever!" he exclaimed, and as soon as I saw him, I wrapped my arms around him. "My God! Jim!" I exclaimed, letting happy tears flow. Floyd ruffeld my hair, and Tolbert, Lilburn, Sammy, and William all practically hugged me at the same time. None of the other girls except for Alifair, Adelaide and Fannie came over and hugged me. I didn't get along with Josie, Mary, and Pharmer. "Where's Bud? And Roseanna?" I asked. "Y'well... We've been told that Roseanna's at the Hatfields place." Lilburn said. I rolled my eyes. "Ya'll still hate the Hatfields, huh?" I asked, smartassed. Tolbert rolled his eyes. Jim sighed and said, "Yeah, well... It's gotton worse since you've been here, hun." "Well, don't expect me to join the dirt talk on them. I grew up friendly with the most of em'." I said, straight up. "Look, cuz', we don't want no trouble with you, it's your first day here." Sammy said. I nodded.

When we were gettin ready to head in the house, Allisyn came out to greet me. Everyone else went in, Calvin stood at the door. "Dear God, Helena, it's been ages! I guess you've been sent here too, huh?" Allie said. I nodded. "Where's Bud?" I asked. "Tied up in the barn." she repied with a evil grin on her face. I tilted my head. "Allisyn Ruthalie, what'd you do to im'?" I said, half ticked off. He was one a my favorites. She giggled. "Why don'tcha go find out?" I rolled my eyes. Allisyn turned to Calvin and they smiled at eachother before walking in the house together. I started to really dislike Allisyn. First she plays with my lil cuz'n Bud, _then_ she goes off and steals Calvin's heart. I walked into the barn and hollered. "Bud? Bud?" I called. I heard a bunch of muffles, but it was his voice. I folloed the voice, till I saw him. They hung him by his overalls on a hook, and stuffed a white cloth in his mouth. "Bud!" I called and went after him. I climbed on top of a hay barrel, and grabbed my pocket knife. I pulled the blade out with my mouth, and started sawing his overall strap. I finally cut it loose, but he fell on his arm. He yelped pretty loudly. "Shit." I mumbled, hopped of the hay barrel and crouched beside him. I rolled him over on his back, and pulled the cloth out of his mouth. "Ahhh, shit!" he yelped. "Bud, I'm sorry, please fergive me, I'm so sorry-" I ranted but he cut me off, saying "Chill out, Helena, it's fine. I think I may've sprained it though." I helped him up and he hugged me.

"Why did Allie tie you up?" I asked, ticked off. He sighed. "When you go in, look at er' face. Pharmer attacked er' yesterday." I gasped. "He _what_!?" He nodded. "He started makin fun a the Hatfields after the trial yesterday and she sticked up for them. He hit her, and then she spit at him, and then he attacked er'." I gasped again. "Dear Jesus... So why'd they tie _you_ up?" I asked, not understanding. "Welp, Allisyn told me not to tell Ma and Pa, because Pharmer threatened that e' would kill er'... And I went I went in, yesterday, I was about ta." I sighed. "Damn..." "Yeah, Pharmer and both Tolbert've gotten outta hand lately." he said, lookin down. I sighed. "Great... Well, I spose we should get in, huh?" he nodded. ... We went in, and first things first, I looked to Pharmer and Allisyn, who were standing far apart as possible. Then, sure as shit, there was a huge ass bruise on her face. "Allie, don't ya dare tie yer' our cousin up like that again, because of yer own damn problems;" I spat at her. She immedietly glared at Bud. "What happend to ya face Allisyn?" I said to casually. She was lookin for words to answer. "I won't be takin shit from any one here, while I'm here, or me and Nala are gone, faster than ya can think it." I said, lookin at everyone. Tolbert got up and came towards me. "Hey, hey hunny. Were not gon' cause any more trouble, specially' in front a you and lil Nala." he said, kindly. I smiled. He always adored her.

... To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I pulled on a maroon skirt, and tucked in an old, white t-shirt. I went down stairs. Aunt Sally was with Mary and Josie, making some sort of dough. "Oh, Helena, your up. Ye' mind hangin' the laundry?" Sally asked, not really lookin at me. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, Aunt Sally." I took the basket full of sheets for beds Josie pointed at and went outside. Allisyn was out there, hanging sheets too. I sighed and went out. "I met my real family yesterday." she said, not lookin at me. I looked down. "Oh yeah? How is our aunt Levisa and Uncle Anse anyway?" I asked, taking a sheet from the basket. "Oh, I'unno. I never really talked to them. Levicy said a few words, and n' that was it. Her son... William," she started, but when she said 'William' I shot my head up and said, "William!" She smiled at my enthusaem. "Yes, William. I spose' you know much of em', yea?" she asked. I nodded, "Of course! Me, William and Johnse used ta' be the best of friends when we was younger." She smiled brightly. "That William... Were cousins I spose... But, uh. My, he's handsome." she smiled sheepishly to herself. I rolled my eyes. "Sure... Johnse and Will's always had the cute looks, even as kids." I said casually. She giggled but then got serious. "It's kinda weird that were all cousins, yet we hate eachother because of our last name..." I nodded. "Mhm. You like William huh? S'kinda obbvious ya like Calvin too." I shot at er'. She looked at me, "is it that obvious?" she asked with a sigh. I nodded, "Yea." She shot her eyebrows up, "Oooooh, you gotta likin fer Calvin, also do ya?" I rolled my eyes.

"Allisyn, can we not talk bout likin boys right now? Yer' the one who's got all the guys starin at cha." She laughed. "Oh, Helena! You know... You look so much like Levicy. And Levicy's beautiful. She's had so many kids, and yet she still looks like shes twenty." I grinned at that fact. "W'hey, you kinda look like Levicy too. Well, at least I think. It's been ages since I've seen'er... I think she has brown hair, like mine, and brown eyes, from what I can remember. Other than yer blonde hair, you look like'er. Ya sound like er' too." She laughed. "You do too!" After talkin' bout boys, and how we look fer bout an hour, a moment of silence struck us, as Pharmer walked out the house, and into the barn, doin is' chores. "You havin trouble with Pharmer, I hear." I said aloud. She looked at me and sighed, "Yea. I am. But please, Helena, don't tell anyone. I think he's just goin' through a phaze." I nodded. After another moment of silence, she asked me, "Hel, if ya don't mind me askin... How was yer parents killed?" I looked down and replied, "My ma was raped... And then beaten and shot ta' death. And they shot my pa as soon as they saw im'." She gasped, "Oh, hunny I'm so sorry... Where were you and lil Nala?" she asked, rubbing my shoulder. This conversation always killed me. Tears started forming, and a lump in my throat grew fast, and large. "We were there..." I started, now the tears over flowing, and pouring like rain, "Little Nala saw her pa get shot. And they took me, and they raped me too." I said, now bawling in my hands. She took ahold of me, well, at least I thought _she_ did. However; Allisyn was standing right in front of me. Whoever was hugging me was holding me from behind.

I bawled into my hands for a long time. Finally, I sniffed, wiped my eyes, and looked up. Allisyn was still standin in front of me. She had tears in her eyes. She then looked behind me, to whoever was holding me, nodded, and then walked away, wiping tears from her eyes. I turned around to see who was holding me. Calvin. "Wan' take a walk?" he asked, through a husky voice. I nodded. We walked along the pasture, with the friendly horses that were walking with us, and he took my hand. He slid his fingers between mine, and I blushed like a maniac. Why did I like him so much now? My face felt hot. "Helena, I had no clue that's what you've been through. How's Nala holding up?" I took a deep breath, and replied, "I'unno. She's not as strong as I am. The _blood_ from her own pa's body... Was splattered on her... I still can hear her screams when they took me into that room..." I said, staring off into the woods, not even realizing I was talking to someone. "Do you like it here?" he asked, trying to get off the subject. I could tell he was holding back tears. "Welp... It'sa lot different then North Carolina. There's no beaches. It'sall moutains here. But.. Yea. I like it here. We didn't have horses back home, so, that'sa plus fer here. Nala fancies horses, she's a lil afraid, but she likes em'. Not as much as me though." He smiled. "That's good... What does Nala like?" I looked at him, "what do ya mean?" He shrugged. "I'unno, like, animal wise. Maybe it'd make er' feel more comfortable." I thought fer a moment then looked at him. "Cats. She loves cats." He smiled in amusement, "done deal then. Were gettin' her a cat." We walked a little more then I said to him, "Cal?"

"Yeah, hun?" "Do you like Allisyn?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me weirdly, and with wide eyes. He blushed a little too. "Uh, gee. I'unno Hel, I mean, she's nice n' all-" he started ranting nervously, but I cut him off, "Jesus Calvin, it was justa question. You couldn't be more damn obvious, and neither can she." I spat at im'. He looked down. "You don't like the fact, do ya?" I sighed. "Calvin, I'unno. It's just, you deserve someone better. I mean! No, not like that. Hell, that sounde terrible. I'unno Cal... It's just a lil weird fer me." He blushed harder. "Yeah, well... I have a likin fer someone else too... So, it's-" "Huh!? Who!?" I cut him off. "I'm not sure yet, Helena. When I'm sure, you'll be the first to know.. Trust me..." he said, making it awkward. I rolled my eyes and ruffeled his hair. "Race ya back!" he said, and started running. "Oh hell, Calvin! I ain't seven anymore!" I called, but I ran anyway. I ran past him, and when we got to the barn, I tripped on my skirt, and I fell. He laughed his ass off. "Shut up!" I said. He helped me up. "Damn girl! Just like when we was kids... Yer' _still_ faster'n me!" he laughed, breathlessly. I laughed at him. We were caught in a daze, and then Jim and Tolbert came out. "Hey Helena!" Tolbert called from the porch. I cursed under my breath and jerked when I heard his voice. "hey." I mumbeled. "Jim, Tolbert, can I talk to you two in the barn?" Calvin called to them, more serious like. "W'sure Cal." Jim called back and then they walked over to us. "Hel, can you fetch a mug a water fer me, please, I'm thirstin' here." Calvin asked weirdly. I nodded and went into the house, grabbed a mug, and fetched some water. I ran back out, and before I went in the barn, I heard them softly talking

I strained my ears to listen. "She's been raped. And Nala saw her own pa get bullets to his brain." I heard Calvin said. "Did they touch Nala?" I heard Tolbert ask. "No, not that I know of. I only know a little, guys. I was gon ask more bout it, but then I realized: this only happend a week ago. Their pretty messed up bout it." "Jesus Tolbert, ever since Nala's gotton here, you seem attached to her like nobodys buissness." I heard Jim say. I smiled at that. Calvin laughed at him. "Shut up, guys. I'm only protective of er', s'all. Calvin, you shouldn't be talkin. Ever since Helena's been here, you seemed to pick up a likin towards her, too." Tolbert spat back. "Oh, Tolbert. Hush up. We've all known that one day they'd get all hot and heavy. Even as kids we knew." Jim said. My eyes widened.


End file.
